Bloodthirsty
by Dr. Huff-Puff
Summary: Sequel to Not Guilty. Lavender BrownWeasley wants to kill, but something goes wrong. Oneshot.


**Title:** Bloodthirsty  
**Rating: **M(R)  
**Word count:** 1928  
**Characters:** Lavender, Ron, Hermione.  
**Summary:** Sequel to Not Guilty. Lavender Brown-Weasley wants to kill, but something goes wrong. One-shot.  
**DISCLAIMER:** Characters belong to JKR. The plot bunny is mine.

* * *

It's been a week and he's still with her. He hasn't returned home since the day he left. He didn't even bother to ask about me through our friends. This is too much for me. I want my husband back, even if it meant I have to commit a crime.

I haven't killed anyone in my life. Not even a pixy. But I have a strange feeling inside of me. I want to kill. I want to see blood on my hands. I want to see _her_ blood. And I won't rest until I see her dead.

Parvati keeps talking about this meditating thing. She thinks that it'll help me forget about Granger and her affair with my husband. She says that it'll take the strange feeling out, but I doubt it. No meditation would ever help. I want to kill. I _need_ to kill.

Tonight I'm going to pay them a visit. The child inside of me is kicking. It hurts. I know he doesn't want me to go, but I can't sit here and wait for Ron to return home and pretend that nothing has happened. I already know what he's going to say: "The Ministry has sent me to Moscow. Harry's been having some troubles with the Warlocks there, and he needed my help."

Bullocks. I know that there are no Warlocks in Moscow and that they are located further to the east. His little lie won't work with me this time.

All I need now is a weapon. Magic won't be satisfying and the Ministry would find out as soon as I cast the Unforgivable. I need a plan and a good weapon.

I look through the drawers in the kitchen. Thank goodness for my house-wife hobby of collecting kitchen instruments. My knife collection is small, but it'll do. All I need is a small and sharp one.

In a few minutes I find a suitable knife. It's a fish knife with a wooden handle and it has my initials carved on it. I've never used this before. It was a present from Granger herself on my last birthday. Oh, the irony. Granger will meet her end with her own present.

I put the knife in the inner pocket of my cloak and I apparate to the neighborhood where she lives. It's dark outside. There's no moon and no stars. It seems like the nature has decided to aid me on my mission. Only one person is protesting, and that is the child growing inside of me. He's still kicking and it's starting to hurt. I know I can handle the pain, but I can't handle losing my husband.

I pull the hood of my cloak over my head and I walk to the front door of her house. All the lights of the house are turned off except for one on the second floor. It must be her bedroom.

The strange feeling inside of me grows. I don't know what I'm feeling now; anxious, nervous or angry. Too many emotions at the same time, and the baby is kicking even harder. The pain is growing at the bottom of my belly. It feels like I'm in labor, but I know that I still have another month until the baby is born.

I take out my wand and cast a silencing spell around me. I don't want them to hear me entering. I want to see the shock in her face when I catch them together.

Then I point my wand at the door and cast an opening spell. I walk in slowly. The house is dark and the only light is coming from the corridor upstairs. I pull my hood back and tuck my wand back into my pocket and take out the knife. I climb the stairs slowly, knowing that they won't hear me coming, but I still want to be careful.

There are three doors on the second floor. Two of them are slightly opened and one is closed. I peek into the first two rooms and they're empty. The third one must be hers. I turn the knob as slow as I can and I slowly push the door open.

And there she was. Sitting in front of her desk and scribbling something on a parchment. She had a lot of tissues scattered on the desk and around it. Was she crying? And where was Ron? I didn't see him in the room, and he wasn't downstairs either. But that's good. I don't want him to see this. Not anymore. I want it to look like a suicide. He won't blame me and he'll come back to me, I'm sure.

She looks disheveled. In other circumstances I would've pitied her, but not now. Not after what she did to me. Not after stealing my husband and turning him against me.

I raise the knife and I'm prepared to strike, but someone grabs my hand. I know that touch. I recognize the warmth of it. It's my beloved husband. But his touch felt strange to me. It was rough.

Instead of dropping the knife, which is what I would've done in a different situation, I feel my eyes getting blurry. The room suddenly turns black. Did someone turn off the light? The strange feeling inside of me was burning now and my brain stopped functioning. I lost all sense of time and surroundings, and the pain in the bottom of my stomach is unbearable now. I feel like I'm going to pass out.

It all happened in an instant. It felt less than a second.

I turned back and stabbed my husband in the chest. Then I felt a movement behind me. It was Granger. I turned and stabbed her as well. She gasped and put her hands on her stomach. She was bleeding. I looked at her felt the urge of stabbing her again. I needed to see her bleed more. I wanted to drain her from all of the blood she possessed.

I stabbed her in the shoulder and she fell to the floor, gasping. Blood was coming out of her mouth now as she coughed and gasped for breath. Good, I reached her stomach and lungs. But that wasn't enough. So this time I stabbed her in the chest. I didn't hear a scream, but she looked like she was screaming. I'm not sure.

I stabbed her again and again and again. And finally, I cut her throat. Her blood was pouring out of her neck like a fountain. With a final gasp she lied still on the floor, drenched in her own blood. I've reached my goal. Hermione Granger was dead.

I notice the parchment on her desk and I take a step forward to see what she was writing. It's a letter.

_Dear Ronald,  
I wanted to tell you this in person, but I didn't have enough courage to do so, which is why I decided to write you this letter._

_I know that things haven't been quite well between you and Lavender. I want to let you know that you're welcome to stay at my house as long as you want; but not at the expense of your marriage._

_I feel like I'm interfering in your personal life. You need to go back to your house and to your wife. Remember that she's pregnant with your child and it won't be long until it's born._

_Lavender loves you and I'm sure she misses you. Don't let any arguments become a reason for your separation. You need to go to her and have a talk. Discussing your problems is the best way to solve them. Arguing and leaving is not a solution. And staying at my house is certainly not one, either._

_I'm sure Lavender misses you. And with opening your heart to her I'm sure you will find a way to forgive each other's mistakes._

_Don't get me wrong, please. I don't want you to feel that I'm kicking you out of my house. By all means you're welcome to stay as long as you want; just not when you have a marriage at stake._

_I'm going to leave as soon as I finish writing this letter. I'm going to Bulgaria. Viktor has arranged me a teaching position at Durmstrang. He has also proposed to me and I said yes. We're going to get married next spring._

_Please go back to your wife. She needs you by her side, especially now that she has a little time left until the baby is born._

_Please don't be mad at me. I couldn't tell you this in person. Maybe I'm scared, I don't know. I just want you to have a happy life with your wife._

_Please forgive me.  
_

_Yours truly,_

_Hermione Granger_

I drop the parchment as I start to shake. All this time I thought that she was stealing him from me. Instead, she was trying to make him come back to me. I look at my hands and see blood. My clothes are stained with her blood. Suddenly, I feel filthy. I turn around to go home and I see another corpse. Different emotions run in my head and I stand there feeling cold and empty. For a moment I forgot that he was there, too.

Oh Merlin! What have I done? He was bleeding all over the place. His pink shirt was soaked with blood and he was pale.

I kneel next to him and take him into my arms. He's cold. I pull my cloak over us to keep him warm. I shake him but he doesn't respond.

And realization hits me at that moment. I've killed my husband. I drop his corpse and run out, leaving the knife next to Granger's lifeless body. I run through the streets crying and screaming, but there's no voice coming out.

A sharp pain makes me stop and crouch. I feel hot liquid between my legs. Bloody hell! My water broke. I'm in labor and I'm in the middle of the street, in the middle of the night. The pain is growing and I can't handle it anymore. I want it to stop. I don't want this baby anymore. It hurts like hell. I want it to end. I don't want to live without Ron. I don't want to raise a baby that was the only reason for us to be together. I don't want to raise a baby without my Ron. I don't want to raise this baby without Ron.

It's the baby's fault. If it wasn't conceived we wouldn't have been married and I wouldn't have killed my beloved husband. I wouldn't have killed at all! The baby needs to die! I don't want it to live! Not after what I've done!

The little amount of consciousness in me makes me take out my wand. I point it at my stomach and try to concentrate on a spell. I don't want to use an Unforgivable on myself.

Suddenly, I remember a spell that Harry told me about a few years ago. He told me not to use it unless I was confronting an enemy. At this moment, my only enemy was this child. I hated it and I hated the moment I felt it moving inside of me. My hand starts shaking and I gasp as another stinging pain hits me.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. It is time. I stick the tip of my wand at my stomach and pronounce the word that would end my suffering.

"Sectumsempra."

**THE END**


End file.
